A new series of nucleoside analogs will be prepared. Each compound will have an exocyclic double bond, either directly linked to the furanose ring as an enol ether, or as a completely separated functional group. The base in most cases will be adenine. Other structural changes proposed for the new compounds involve the anomeric position, the nature of the second group linked at this position and the configuration at various carbon atoms including the anomeric center. The antibiotic, decoyinine, possesses an exocyclic double bond. Some of the compounds aready prepared have demonstrated biological activity and it is possible that they are active as decoyinine analogs. All of the new nucleosides will be assayed as potential antitumor and antimicrobial agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: L.M. Lerner, Adenine Nucleosides Derived from 6-Deoxyhexofuranoses, J. Org. Chem., 41, 306 (1976).